


Chwała?

by MySweetSui



Category: Stalowe Szczury (Michał Gołkowski)
Genre: F/M, Gen, chwała, michał gołkowski, stalowe szczury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie zakończenie "Chwały" Michała Gołkowskiego. Moja wersja, skoro zakończył tak, jak zakończył.<br/>Uwaga spoilery.<br/>Nie mam beta-readera wiec z góry przepraszam za literówki i błędy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chwała?

Misja. Właściwie jedynie brzmiące banalnie zadnie dobiegło końca. Król Anglii, jeden z tych, którzy może nie rozpoczęli, ale z pewnością mocno nakręcali tę wojenną machinę od lipca 1914 roku, leżał teraz w rosnącej kałuż własnej krwi, niewidzącymi już oczami wpatrując się we wpadających do jego sypialni niemieckich szturmowców.

\- _What are you...?_ \- zaczął tylko, kiedy tłumik zamontowany na lugerze Reihardta plunął bez ostrzeżenia chmurą prochu i gazu. Vollmarkt widział, jak na piersi mężczyzny wykwita najpierw czerwona plamka, która potem rozlewa się w największą i najpiękniejszą różę, jaką oficer kiedykolwiek widział, w całym swoim życiu.

Wiedział, że ten widok na zawsze pozostanie w jego pamięci.

Tak jak widok, jakże zaskakujący, kapitana Reinhardta lecącego mu przez ręce. Kapitan zdążył tylko wypuścić w ręki pistolet, który cicho upadł na dywan pod ich nogami, tylko zdążył rzucić pełne pogardy spojrzenie na leżące na dywanie ciało.

\- Niech mają pamiątkę... - wyszeptał, bo na więcej nie pozwoliło mu przestrzelone płuco. Ból się nie liczył. Pierwszy oficer u boku kapitana Reihardta zdawał się widzieć to doskonale w oczach przełożonego.

Sigrfried podtrzymał lecącego przez ręce mężczyznę. Kolory coraz szybciej uciekały z twarzy legendy _Luftkriegsmarine_...

 

Vollmarkt patrzył jak z jego rąk odbiera kapitana kilku sanitariuszy. Tak na prawdę nie pamiętał całego wydarzenia. Zapisało się on w jego pamięci jak seria obrazów. Jak odbitki zdjęć "Marlene", które Reihardt tak pieczołowicie zbierał i przechowywał w oprawionym w drewniane deseczki albumie.

Reihardt leży na noszach.

Lekarz pochyla się nad raną w jego piersi...

 

Wilhelm obudził się dopiero, kiedy promienie unoszącego się coraz wyżej słońca dotarły do jego twarzy. Ziewnął, przeciągnął się i syknął z cicha, kiedy bólem i lekkim rwaniem odezwała się rana na grubo owiniętym czystym bandażem torsie.

Wciąż zaspany otworzył oczy. Był w szpitalnej sali. Przy innych łóżkach krzątały się siostry w białych fartuchach, z otwartego okna dochodził go szum drzew, śpiew ptaków i śmiech. Znajomy śmiech. To Spehl zaśmiewał się niemal do łez, słuchając wymiany argumentów między Egonem, Siggym i Heidrichem.

Kapitan rozejrzał się po sali, na przeciw niego w łóżku, w białej pościeli siedział Kubis, czytał jakąś gazetę. Daty kapitan nie widział. W drzwiach dostrzegł Kurta, robiącego za przyzwoitkę przy kokietującym młodziutką pielęgniarkę poruczniku Eichelmannie. Reihardt nie wierzył własnym oczom.

I nagle to poczuł.

\- Wreszcie się pan obudził... - usłyszał nad sobą ciepły, życzliwy głos, pełen troki. Zapach wody różane uderzył go gwałtownie, jakby w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał, mimo że miał wrażenie, że otaczał go od jakiegoś czasu. Nigdy nie doświadczył takiej siły, jaką miał ten zapach. Pachniały nim kasztanowe loki, które zsypały się z ramion, kiedy się nad nim pochyliła. Ciemne, brązowe oczy przysłoniły cały świat, kiedy na ustach dziewczyny igrał lekko smutny uśmiech. - Dzień dobry...

\- Dzień dobry, Marlene... - opowiedział tylko szeptem.

 


End file.
